Why Hiei hates Tapioca Pudding
by DOTBF
Summary: The title of this fic has very little to do with the story. And on top of that it's very cappily written. One of my first. Self addins and pranks galore. COMPLETE
1. A long chapter where the pranks begin

**Why Hiei Hates Tapioca Pudding**

_By: Elli (AKA Demon of the Black Fire) and Neha (AKA The Immortal Fiend [not a member, see _The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade _by Demon of the Black Fire for further reference])_

-- _Note to readers; this fanfiction has little to do with the title. -- _

**[[chapter one- a rather long chapter in which the pranks begin]]**

It was the first week into summer and everyone was already bored. Elli sat on a boulder by the creek, watching her friends catch minnows in the stream. Her mind wandered, switching between chapters of her fanfics and how awesome Youko was. Then an idea popped into her half-conscious mind. Her eyes widened and she blinked.

"Oorra!" She said happily, jumping up. "Hey, Neha!" she said kicking off her shoes and joining her friend in the water, who was desperately trying to catch a minnow, "If you were to prank some one from Yu Yu Hakusho, what would you do?"

"I dunno," she replied, swatting at one of the fish with her net. "I've only seen one-and-a-half episodes [actual fact], so I guess I'd pose as Yukina and freak Hiei out."

"Hmm," Elli thought. "That's kinda lame. Then again, you don't really know much about the series."

Neha shrugged and continued to catch fish. Then Liz spoke up.

"Andrea has the pranks completely covered. You remember the lemonade incident? [see: _The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade_ by Demon of the Black Fire]"

Elli and Neha nodded, remembering when Andrea-Kitsune had put a poison called 'Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk' into Kurama's lemonade, causing him to...well...get drunk.

"That was pretty good, though." Andrea added, thinking about it as well.

"Ya think you could come up with more?" Elli asked her. Andrea thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Consider it done," she laughed. Elli gave her friend a thumbs-up and shouted,

"I declare tomorrow Official Prank Day, in which we all get together in a team and prank the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho!" Then she paused and asked, "What should our team name be?"

Her friends thought this over for a moment.

"How about 'Team Kitsune'?" Liz asked. "Cuz Andrea has the best pranks ever and is probably going to come up with most of them."

"Good idea." Neha said. "I hereby dub us 'Team Kitsune!'" Elli, Liz and Andrea cheered.

They all waded out of the creek and sat in a circle on the grass, and began to contribute ideas into the plan.

When they were done, they had come to the conclusion that if they were going to get anything done, they were going to have to have two things. They were going to have to get Nikki to help out, and they needed a place to control all the action. Closing the meeting the all retired to Elli's house to spend the night.

**[[that night at Elli's house]]**

The four friends unrolled their sleeping bags in various places in the living room. Elli got out her laptop and plugged it into the phone line. Then she connected to the Internet, logging onto her e-mail program. She then selected Nikki's e-mail address and typed out a message in Parseltongue, her favorite font that Neha had introduced to her.

_Nickster (XD you can't do anything about it _now_!)_

_We've decided to prank people from Yu Yu Hakusho. Remember the lemonade incident we told you about? We got some cool jet packs from that 'Totally Spies' wannabe at the bookstore, and if you meet us at the creek, we can jet around for a good control center. You _have_ to be there._

_Bakura-ly,_

_Elli_

Neha snatched Elli's laptop away, and, switching the font to Verdana ("It's so simple to read but it's got an air of daring about it."), began to type her own message.

_Nikki, if you don't show up, I won't give you that rare holographic Yu-Gi-Oh! card I found. Tell your mom you're going to a free educational camp or something, if she asks. Just come over or else you won't get the card._

She signed her name.

Elli hit 'Send,' and they all watched the status bar. When it said 'complete,' Elli shut off her laptop, saying,

"Now, all we do is wait."

"That's cool with me," Neha quipped. "Now, wasn't the Peach Man scene in Inu-Yasha so disappointing? Raise you're hands if you aren't down with those people!"

And so they passed away the night.

In the morning, the girls grabbed some boxes of cereal and a bag of chips and left for the creek, all lugging backpacks full with supplies. Informing Elli's mother that they would be visiting some friends, they walked to the creek, meeting up with Nikki as soon as they got there.

"So, what's up?" Nikki asked them, picking up her own backpack.

"We picked a hideout that's pretty close to where the people are going to be, so we can set up our stuff, and then we're gonna prank everyone from Yu Yu Hakusho." Elli said, picking a piece of grass.

"How? They're computerized images." Nikki said, putting on her hat.

"They exist here. This is a fanfiction, anything can happen." Liz said, watching Elli make another grass whistle. Nikki shrugged and followed them into the woods. They walked until they came to a clearing. Elli stopped and faced her friends.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." She said. Everyone obliged. After a moment, Elli told them to open their eyes again.

The sky was purple, and the trees were all red. They were standing on a beach of multi colored sand, with an ocean of pea soup to one side.

"Where _are_ we?" Liz asked.

"The little world between my ears." Elli said. Then she blew in her grass whistle, making a loud TWEEEEEE! Then about fifty gerbils with little dragons' wings flew up to her.

"Konichiwa, gerbils." She greeted them, bowing. "These are my friends," she gestured to the other four girls. "And we need your help, so as we can prank the Yu Yu Hakusho people." The gerbils cheered. "Now, go assemble the plushies and meet me at the portal." The gerbils bowed and flew off to do their jobs. Elli turned, seeing all of her friends with the same baffled expression.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Neha said. "Just that you said we could try out those _awesome_ jet packs, and now we're gonna have to portal around?"

"Well, we can jet around Japan when we get there. Right now a portal is the fastest way to get there."

She turned and led her friends down the beach. They soon came upon the portal. All the gerbils and about twenty Youko plushies and ten Sesshomaru plushies were assembled there.

"Elli, you have too much free time." Nikki said looking down on her army of plushies.

"I know," Elli said, and addressed her gerbils and the plushies. "Good work, all of you," she told them. "Now, everyone through the portal!" the gerbils and the plushies all jumped through the portal. "Okay, everyone, on the count of three, _we _get to jump through the portal," Elli said.

"One, two...THREE!"

They all jumped through the swirling vortex of blue and silver. They rematerialized in an old, worn down house, in the woods in Japan.

"Here we are." Elli said, putting down her backpack.

"Where's _here_?" Nikki asked, gazing around the dusty room.

"Where we are." Elli said flicking on a light switch. Pure white light bathed the room. The chandelier above them glittered and shone. They stood in a wide doorway between two rooms. In the room they faced, the plushies had obviously gathered several high-definition flat panels and state-of-the-art computers. The gerbils appeared beside the five girls, and awaited their next orders.

"Very good, gerbils." Elli said. "Now, half of you should work on plugging in and setting up our computers and making this place fit—I'd recommend getting some food too. The other half of you should go and gather some data on our targets." Then she pointed to one of the Youko plushies, and one of the Sesshomaru plushies, the ones who appeared to be the commanders. "You two, come with us. We have some preparing to do." Then Elli turned to her friends.

"Liz, will you and Nikki stay here and get every thing ready?" she asked.

"Yes commander." Liz teased Elli, throwing a salute.

"Very good." Elli said, playing along. She put her hands behind her back, and continued in a manner similar to a military sergeant.

"The rest of you are to come with me, we have to prepare for this in full!" Elli, Neha, Andrea and the two plushies exited the old house and made their way through the woods to the capital city of Tokyo.

**[[in Tokyo]]**

Yusuke had just gotten back from a rather boring mission in Rekai. He and the rest of his team were in the park, resting. Kuwabara sat on the grass under a tree, picking up little pebbles and throwing them up, into the tree in a feeble attempt to hit Hiei, who was sitting on the branch just above him. Kurama sat on a bench, across the dirt path, watching the fire youkai dropping acorns on Kuwabara.

"It's so peaceful." Kurama said distantly, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze.

"Yeah?" Yusuke said plopping down on the bench next to the kitsune. "Well, it's a little _too_ peaceful if you ask me."

"Nah. You're too tense, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, turning around on the ground, only to be pegged with an acorn.

"Has it ever killed some one to be careful?" Yusuke shouted at him.

"Yeah, it killed some cat." Kuwabara shouted back.

"That was curiosity, you idiot." Hiei said flatly, throwing another acorn at the ningen below him. Kuwabara rubbed the spot on his head where the nut had hit him,

"Yeah, same thing," he muttered, throwing a rock up at the fire demon, narrowly missing.

"You should relax, Yusuke." Kurama said to him, ever the good-natured demon.

"Whatever," was his toneless reply.

Elli led her friends and the two plushies out of the woods, and into the park. She gazed around for a moment, then spotted her target.

"There they are!" She said pointing. Andrea and Neha followed her gaze.

"How did you know they were gonna be here?" Andrea asked.

"Lucky guess," Elli said smiling down on the Youko plushie. The strange little group sneaked through the bushes until they were directly behind the unsuspecting group.

"Kawaii-Youko, go do your stuff." Elli said to her plushie. It nodded and crept out behind the park bench. It took one of Yusuke's shoelaces and tied it to the leg of the bench. Then it inched over quietly and tied Kurama's shoelaces together. It gave Elli thumbs up and crept back.

"Good job, Kawaii-Youko." Elli said to her plushie as it returned. Then she turned to the Sesshomaru plushie and said,

"Go ahead, Sessho." It nodded and disappeared, reappearing behind the tree.

The plushie agilely climbed the tree, until it was on the branch above Hiei. Sessho removed a rock from its robes and dropped it down on the fire demon below him.

It hit him in the head, and he rubbed the spot staring down on Kuwabara venomously. Then the fire youkai set Kuwabara's arm on fire. The ningen screamed like a girl and ran in a little circle waving his arm around, making the flames grow.

"Oh, dear," Kurama said getting up. He went to step forward and help extinguish the flames, but instead he tripped and fell onto the ground. Yusuke got up to help the kitsune up, but found it quite impossible. He soon found himself in the dirt.

"Stupid bench," he mumbled, yanking on the shoelace and breaking it. He got up and put out the fire. He turned and looked behind the bench. Nothing was there.

"Stupid bench." He said kicking it, and hurting his foot.

**[[on the way to base]]**

Elli, Neha, Andrea and the plushies were long gone. They were already out of the park, and heading back to the base.

"That was a successful mission." Elli said, happily as she led her friends through the woods. Neha looked at her and asked, confused.

"Yea, but don't you think they would get suspicious?"

Elli thought about this for a moment, thinking long and hard.

"Maybe, but Yusuke and Kuwabara are too stupid to notice and none of them listen to Kurama anyway. So I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Well, I'll take your word for it," Andrea said. "But if they begin to catch on, then don't say we didn't warn you."

"Okay," Elli said, "I won't."

They soon came back to their 'control room' and entered, finding that Elli's gerbils had done an impeccable job of cleaning up the place. Elli strode over to one of the rolling chairs in front of a TV screen showing the gang. She sat in the chair and began to type in a code. The TV then went fuzzy, then it cleared revealing a computer screen.

"Let the fun begin." Elli said pushing a large silver button next to the keyboard.

**[[in Tokyo]]**

Hiei was crouched on the tree branch, throwing little flaming acorns down on the unfortunate Kuwabara.

"Hit me with one of those rocks again, ningen, and you die a slow painful death!" he shouted. Kuwabara ran back and forth on the ground doing his very best to dodge the flaming missiles.

"But I didn't throw a rock at you!" he said diving to the side, only to be hit with one of the flaming nuts. He immediately jumped to his feet and ran in a little circle, trying to put the fire out, to no avail.

"Alright, that's enough." Kurama said, stepping into the fight, as Yusuke helped Kuwabara extinguish the flame, none too enthusiastically either.

All of a sudden, there was a _click_ and a huge silver dog came bounding towards Yusuke. Yusuke took a step back, bracing himself for impact. At the very last second the dog stopped short, and stared up at the spirit detective with big brown puppy eyes.

"Awww!" Kuwabara said, "It's so cute!" The rest of them stared at Kuwabara as if he had three heads.

"That's just weird." Yusuke said, then he returned his attention to the dog.

"Go away." He said, pointing in the other direction. The dog tilted its head to the side, confused. "C'mon!" Yusuke said, beginning to get agitated. "Get lost!"

The dog blinked. Then it stood up on its hind legs and said in a slightly metallic voice,

"System activated, please press one."

The boys stared at the dog, and it stared back. After a moment, the dog spoke again.

"Are you people deaf?" it asked. "I said press **one**!"

"Okay, okay, alright." Yusuke said looking down on the dog. "Uh, where am I supposed to press?" he asked the strange dog.

"Well, duh." It said rolling its eyes. "The keypad of course!"

Yusuke looked the canine up and down, for any sign of a keypad, but found none.

"Where's that?" he asked with a sigh. The dog scowled at him.

"You are the most ignorant ningen I've ever seen," The dog told him, putting its paws on its hips. "It's right here," it said, pointing to its nose. "Now, **press one**!!!!!!"

"Sheesh." Yusuke said, reluctantly pushing the dog's nose. The dog blinked and then said,

"System activated: level two. Please press two."

Yusuke looked down on the dog, with a venomous look plastered to his face.

"I DON'T WANNA PRESS NO STUPID NUMBER!!!!" He shouted at the dog, then he knocked it on the head.

"Level one defense system activated." The dog said. It returned to a four-legged position, and opened its mouth. A water pistol appeared in the dog's mouth and it shot water at the agitated spirit detective.

Yusuke growled, and wiped the water off his face.

"Stupid dog!" he yelled and kicked it, so as it landed in an upside down position.

The dog flung itself to its original stance, and said, in a very metallic voice,

"Level six defense system activated." Then its eyes began to glow with a red light. The dog charged Yusuke, and rammed its head into his knees, knocking him over. Yusuke, got up and ran in the other direction, away from the still charging dog, leaving the rest of his team in the dust.

"Okay...?" Kurama said watching the dog chasing Yusuke around the park.

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?" Kuwabara asked, staring blankly ahead.

"Yusuke made that dog robot, angry and now it's chasing him around the park." Hiei said, joining the other two on the ground.

Elli and her friends were all gathered around the screen, laughing their heads off at the scene playing out before them. After Yusuke had finished beating the crud out of the robot-dog, they all sank back.

"Guess what?" Neha said retiring to her own chair.

"What?" chorused the others, who all began to get up and head towards their own stations in the control room.

"We just got an intense forty-five minute gym workout," she said, leaning back catching her breath. She looked up at her own TV screen.

"Looks like they're leaving now," she mumbled, as she watched the little group head out of the park. Liz leaned forward in her chair and typed in her own code, from a little handbook that explained how to use the controls.

"Time for round two." She said, pressing a series of little blinking red buttons.

**[[in Tokyo]]**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei made their way out of the park and into the city.

They headed towards the outskirts of the town, back to where the shops were sparse.

Yusuke lagged behind the group, mumbling about how he would never get a dog.

They soon came to a library on the edge of the city.

"Oh, wait!" Kurama said stopping in front of the double doors. "I need to pick up a book, I'll be right back." And with that Kurama disappeared into the library.

"How long ya think he'll be?" Yusuke asked, sitting down on the stone ledge of the garden.

"Quite awhile." Hiei answered, jumping into one of the trees and closing his eyes. They waited for another twenty minutes, until Kuwabara got bored.

"OK, I'm bored now." He said, getting up from his spot on the sidewalk.

"Aren't we all?" Yusuke said sarcastically. Kuwabara ignored the comment and continued,

"I'm goin in to find him." Kuwabara proclaimed.

"Don't get lost." Yusuke said as he left. Then he turned to Hiei, "How long ya think he'll be?" he asked.

"Quite awhile," was the fire youkai's reply.

Kuwabara pushed open the doors and walked inside the library. He looked around the building, finally deciding on an aisle labeled _208-228 History Section_.

"Now," Kuwabara thought aloud, "If I were Kurama, where would I go?"

He had no further time to ponder this, though, for suddenly a thick red book fell from a shelf and landed on his head.

"Ouch!" Kuwabara said, rubbing his head. He turned and looked at the book on the floor. "Dumb book." He muttered, and shoved it back onto a shelf, and continued on his way.

Then the book then grew little legs and followed Kuwabara down the aisle.

"Hey you!" the book shouted at him, in a high pitch squeaky voice. Kuwabara whirled around, bewildered.

"Who said that?" he asked, gazing around the aisle.

"I did, you idiot!" the book shouted at him, Then it sprouted little arms and pointed accusingly at Kuwabara. "How dare you put me back there!" It shouted at him. "Can't you see that I am labeled 215?" it asked, pointing at a sticker on its binding. "You **can't** put a book labeled 215 on a shelf labeled 220!"

Kuwabara took a step back, beginning to regret coming in. The book took a few more steps forward, "You should be ashamed of yourself!" It then opened itself and removed an axe from its pages. "And for this you must die!"

Then the book charged Kuwabara with the axe. Kuwabara screamed and ran down the aisle in the other direction. He dashed around the next aisle and out the doors; the book in hot pursuit. He ran until he came back to his friends. Kurama had long since returned, and they were all standing around with looks of boredom on their faces.

"What took you so long?" Hiei asked tonelessly.

"The books!" Kuwabara stuttered, "They're alive!" He looked over his shoulder and saw the red book doing a victory dance with its axe.

"See??!" he said pointing at the book, which immediately stuck the axe back in its pages and fell to the ground, a normal book once more.

Kurama strode over to the book and picked it up. He turned it over and looked inside. Then he brought it back to the others.

"This is just a regular book, Kuwabara." He said, opening to the title page, "A book about medieval weaponry."

Hiei took the book from Kurama and looked inside, flipping to a page on battle-axes.

"He's right, it's just a plain old book." He held it up to Kuwabara's face, "See?" Hiei asked, all too nicely. Apparently Kuwabara didn't notice, and examined the page. Hiei slammed the book shut, making a loud bang. Kuwabara jumped into the air, and landed with thud on the ground. He then got up and sprinted down the sidewalk, screaming how he would never open another book again.

Hiei smirked and handed the book back to Kurama. He took it and added it to the others he had brought with him, and the remaining three headed down the road, after Kuwabara.

**[[back at base]]**

Elli, Neha Andrea, Liz, and Nikki watched their screens until the boys were out of view, then broke into uncontainable laughter.

Nikki was the first to recover, and punched in another code into her keyboard.

"Not bad," she commented, "But now it's my turn." She pressed a light yellow button next to the computer screen.

"Round three starts now," she whispered, in a low, creepy voice.

**[[in Tokyo]]**

After Kurama and Yusuke had convinced Kuwabara that books were inanimate objects and couldn't attack him, they all continued out of the city and into a development of town homes. They followed Kurama into his apartment, and sat in the living room. Kurama put the books on the table and sat down on the floor. There was then a knock on the door, and he stood again to answer it. The others remained in the living room.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that in the same hour, both of you had something abnormal happen?" Hiei asked, leaning on the wall.

"Waddaya mean?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean don't you think it's strange that you were attacked by a robotic dog and he was attacked by a living book in the same day?" Hiei clarified the question.

"Not really," Yusuke said looking up at the roof. "Stranger things have happened."

"Like what?" Hiei asked flatly.

"Like, Kuwabara actually not dying in the Dark Tournament." Yusuke said, snickering.

"Oh, can it, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, frowning.

Kurama then came back into the room, and sat on the floor again.

"Who was that?" Kuwabara asked blankly.

"Just a friend." Kurama said.

"Yeah, right" Kuwabara said. Kurama got up and took a book from the table and brought it back to his place on the floor.

"Yeah," he said, opening the book. "I am right."

They stayed in Kurama's apartment for the rest of the afternoon. When evening came, the four boys headed back outside.

"Now what?" Hiei asked, as they left the development.

"Well," Kurama said, pausing "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come?" he asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara hurriedly agreed, but the fire demon replied with a flat out 'No'.

"Suit yourself," Kurama said, and walked off towards the city, leaving the fire youkai at the entrance of the town homes.


	2. Mitochondria obsessers make good prankst...

**[[chapter two- mitochondria obsessors make good pranksters]]**

Nikki examined her handbook. Then she put on a little headset, and spoke into the microphone.

"Track Hiei." She said. Then a computerized voice spoke into the headset.

"Tracking... please wait." Then there was a _ding_ and the voice came back on. "Tracking complete." Nikki smiled evilly and watched the screen as Hiei left in another direction.

"Perfect." she said and began to prepare for her stunt.

**[[in Tokyo]]**

Hiei left in the direction of an old warehouse, where he was temporarily calling home.

He walked down the sidewalk, staying towards the shadows. Up ahead he could see the warehouse; a shapeless form on the horizon.

There was a noise behind, him and Hiei turned to investigate. Nothing was there. He made a 'slightly confused but more annoyed' face and continued on his way.

After awhile, Hiei heard the noise again. It was something of a rustling in the bushes.

The fire youkai whirled around an orb of compressed fire in his hand.

Finding nothing yet again, Hiei scowled at the darkening sidewalk, and muttered gazing around

"What in all of Ningenkai, _is_ that?" he shrugged the question off, and walked on, slightly faster than before. Hiei was able to get as far as the doors of the warehouse before being interrupted once again by the noise that seemed to be following him.

The fire demon took a short deep breath and turned calmly. On the cement before him was a little plushie. Further inspection revealed that it was a Bakura plushie. It seemed harmless enough, but just to be absolutely safe, Hiei drew his katana and poked the plushie with the tip of the blade.

The stuffed figure squeaked weakly and fell over. The fire demon looked at it, puzzled. Then the plushie began to glow with a golden aura, when the aura died away, the plushie stood. It looked, for the most part, the same, save for the fact that its eyes seemed harder; more evil, perhaps.

It looked at the fire demon coldly, reaching in its pocket. Then the plushie took a grenade out, and aimed it at Hiei.

The fire demon looked down on the plushie for a moment more, and neither of them moved.

The Bakura plushie set the fuse and set the bomb on the ground. Then it disappeared into the darkness.

Hiei watched the plushie go, then returned his attention to the bomb at his feet. It ticked mechanically. Then out of the blue, in mid click, the grenade exploded splattering banana cream pie all over everything in a five-yard radius.

The fire demon held back his fury and wiped the pie off his face. The plushie stood on a pile of crates a few yards away, laughing uncontrollably at Hiei's current state.

Then the fire youkai lost his temper and charged the plushie with his katana.

Or, at least that's what he would have done had he not slipped on the pie-coated ground and fallen over.

**[[in the control room]]**

Back in the control room, everyone was hysterical. Nikki was the only one able to keep their composure; she sat in her chair, arms crossed, snickering at the fire demon that was covered in banana pie. The other four fell on the floor, giggling nonstop. When they recovered, each congratulated Nikki for her excellent work (particularly Andrea, who was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one who could properly pull a prank) and walked into the other room, still grinning broadly.

The other room of the house was sort of like a recreation room. It had couches, a TV (a TV with a GameCube and a PlayStation, that is), and a five-level bunk bed.

Nikki was glomping the Bakura plushie on the second level.

"You were so awesome, Bakura-Chan!" However, the plushie did not reply. If plushies could die, this one was going to suffer from asphyxiation shortly.

Elli climbed up onto the topmost bunk, and spoke to Liz.

"Having fun?" she asked, grinning, already knowing her friend's answer.

"Duh!" Liz responded, smiling. "What's in store for them tomorrow?"

Elli pondered the question for a while. Then she shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm too tired to think. I've gotta sleep to refuel my thinking power," she laughed, lying down on the bed. Liz nodded and turned over on her own bed. Soon all the five girls were asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Neha was the first up. She loved computers and proceeded to boot every one of them up in the control room, finding that not much had changed since the previous day. She sat back in her plush chair with a hot cup of Mocha Java, observing them. Kuwabara was on his bed, keeping as far way from the bookshelf as he possibly could. Yusuke was greasing back his hair, muttering something about a dogcatcher. Kurama was outside already, walking towards the city. And Hiei was sitting on a pile of crates polishing his katana.

Neha monitored the screens until her friends woke up.

Andrea, Elli, Liz, and Nikki came into the control room. Neha turned to face her friends. There was a brief silence as they observed the monitors, each grasping coffee, hot chocolate, milk, orange juice, or AriZona Iced Tea. Then Elli spoke up.

"Okay," she told them. "Yesterday was practice, today the real stuff starts." Then she glanced at the plushies and gerbils, to make sure they were listening. "Today, Andrea is going to be the boss. And that goes for all of you. Now let's get busy, we have lots of pranks to pull and we've only got twenty hours left, so let's get moving!"

The others nodded and went to find their backpacks. In a matter of moments, they were all ready, and out the door. Elli motioned to ten of her gerbils, and they lifted her into the air without much trouble.

"Okay," she said to her friends, taking out her laptop and opening it. "You guys go get our second observation area ready, and I'll set the bait." And with that the gerbils flew away.


	3. You just can't trust kitsunes, right?

**[[chapter three- you just can't trust kitsunes...right?]]**

Kurama walked briskly towards the docks, where the warehouses were. He arrived to find Hiei perched on a pile of crates, polishing his katana with a cloth.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked stepping forward, doing his best not to step in the banana cream pie that was all over the ground. "What happened?"

The fire demon didn't look up and continued to clean the blade,

"Last night," he said, coldly "A plushie came and bombed me with a grenade filled with pie." Kurama stared around, confused, looking at the banana cream pie all over the place.

"Sound familiar?" the fire demon asked. Kurama pondered this for a moment, then replied

"Nope, not at all." Kurama smiled, and turned to leave. "Coming?" he asked.

"_Baka kitsune_." Hiei muttered, and followed him out of the warehouses.

They met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara at the door of Kurama's apartment, and were about to go inside, when a young fox bounded up to them.

This fox was none other than Andrea-Kitsune. She looked up at them and said

"Kurama-san."

"_She_ can talk?" Hiei asked, sarcastically. Andrea-Kitsune (hereafter Andrea) growled at the fire demon, and bit him. He winced and licked the blood off his hand.

Andrea smiled, evilly at him.

"_Baka kitsune_." Hiei muttered, and retreated to a nearby tree.

"Wats wif him and twees?" Andrea asked. The part of her that was kitsune was beginning to learn to speak English, and wasn't perfect yet.

"Nobody knows." Kurama answered.

ïƒŸNote from the author: during the time between fics, Kurama had come to like Andrea-Kitsune as a very good friend

Outside the city, all of Team Kitsune was staring at the gigantic plasma screen that Nikki "borrowed."

"_What_ is Andrea doing?" Neha asked, stunned. "I _told_ her not to leave. And she's the Grand Master of Pranks. What's she going to do?"

"Betcha been wondwin what's goin on, huh?" Andrea asked sweetly.

"Well...yeah," Kurama said. "But what's your point?"

"The poin'," Andrea scoffed, "Izzat your wors' emenies are prankin you!"

Outside of the city, everyone screamed, "NO, ANDREA!"

"How could she?" Nikki sobbed. "I thought she was our friend..."

Andrea was carefully outlining Team Kitsune's 'Master Plan.'

"So...den, they gonna make you walk frew the door and a _biiiiiig_ bucket o' hot sauce is gonna pour on you heads! An' it's _hot_, 'cause I tried some wif my chips las nite; an'...yep."

"That can't be their 'Master Plan'." Yusuke said. "I always thought the one with the Bakura obsession was smarter than _that_!"

"Das what _I_ heard," Andrea said solemnly. "So you best bet's to step backwards afore you go frew the door. One _giant_ step back."

Outside the city, Liz whispered, "She's a genius. How does she come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know," Neha replied, "but I wish I had those kinds of skills. I lie through my teeth to those guys all the time, but I always get caught."

"All that's left now is to watch her plan unfold." Nikki said, watching closely.

The rest of the gang eyed each other and hesitantly stepped backwards. Andrea sat on one of the steps on Kurama's porch and said,

"You bes let me open da door." The kitsune told them. "Cuz I can doge faster den any ov you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara murmured their agreement, and watched as Andrea eased the door open gently. There was a short hesitation and then Andrea poked her head out the door, and said,

"Ders notin here." She announced. "Gess I heard the overs rong." As she spoke, she pressed a button on a remote control. It beeped ever so softly.

"Does that mean we can go inside now?" Kuwabara asked. Andrea nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped forward and under the rafters of the porch roof.

"C'mon Kurama." Yusuke said, gesturing to him.

Out of the blue, something crashed out of the rafters, and splashed over the two boys.

"Oh, no!" Andrea said in a sugary tone. "The _hot sauce_!"

"Aaugg!" Yusuke shouted, trying to get the spicy sauce out of his eyes and mouth. "WATER! I need **water**!" he yelled.

From the sky, Elli monitored the scene on her laptop. Her gerbils were keeping her aloft faithfully. She watched the hot sauce being poured on the two unfortunate humans.

"Water?" she asked no one in particular, "You need water?" Elli smirked and pressed a series of buttons on the laptop. "Water coming right up." She said.

Back on the ground, Hiei was still perched on the tree branch; watching the scene play out before him, bemused. Then a something caught his attention. On the sidewalk beside the tree, there was a little Youko plushie turning the crank on a fire hydrant. Another plushie, this one a Sesshomaru plushie, came and removed a package of 'Instant Glue' from its robes. Hiei began to wonder how the plushie had fit the whole package in its robes when the hydrant began to spew icy water into the street. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran towards the water, and began to rinse the sauce from themselves. The Sesshomaru plushie then opened the package of glue and flung the powder into the water. Almost instantly, Yusuke and Kuwabara were covered in glue.

"Yuck!" Kuwabara protested, trying to wash the glue off, but the water had been shut off.

Hiei continued to look on as a brown and white gerbil with tiny dragons wings flew overhead, ripping open a heavy-duty package of craft feathers. The colored feathers floated down and onto, the two glue-covered boys on the ground. In moments, the both of them resembled overgrown birds. Hiei smirked at them saying,

"You know, I didn't think it was possible but, Kuwabara looks even more ridiculous than usual."

Kuwabara glared at the fire demon, but said nothing. Yusuke swore under his breath, and Kurama snickered. Yusuke turned on him, and yelled infuriated,

"Ya know you're not much better!" he shouted. "_You_ look like a _girl_!" he yelled.

Then, suddenly, a random anvil fell from the sky and landed on top of Yusuke. He fell over, dazed, and hit the ground with a thud.

Elli laughed at the ningen coldly.

"NOBODY CALLS KURAMA A GIRL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!" she shouted, almost knocking her laptop over into space. Then, regaining her composure, Elli opened a program on her computer called FacetoFace Web chat, allowing her to talk to the others through a high- tech web cam. Her computer beeped, and a window popped up on the screen showing Neha, Liz and Nikki.

"How goes it?" she asked her friends.

"Fine." Liz replied, waving at the web cam. "Did you see that?"

Elli nodded at the camera. "Andrea's better than any of us." She said. Then glanced at her monitor where Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to get the feathers off of themselves, though they were failing miserably. Elli made a noise between a cough and a laugh, and turned back to her friends.

"Who's up next?" she asked. The others looked at each other, then turned back to Elli.

"It's time to activate the _real_ Master Plan." Neha declared. "I'm going to get Andrea set up now." Neha walked out of the camera's range, over to her control system where she punched a button that allowed her to speak to Andrea through the kitsune-girl's earpiece.

"Excellent." Elli said, "Lets go to location B." The others nodded and disappeared from the window on her computer. Elli closed the program, and directed her gerbils to Location B.


	4. When Neha's mother orders too much peach...

**[[chapter four- when Neha's mother mistakenly orders far too much peach cobbler]]**

"I'm so vewe sorry." Andrea said, crossing her fingers. "I let you get sauced!"

Andrea continued to play up the moment, as a voice came into her ear.

"Andrea?" It said, "It's me, Neha." Andrea nodded, knowing that the others could see her on the monitors.

"Listen," Neha said urgently, "We're going to activate Operation Master Plan now, so get ready."

Andrea nodded again, and stepped out, next to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She began to pull random feathers off of them saying,

"Here, lemme help you wid dat."

Yusuke swatted, annoyed at the kitsune trying to make her leave. Andrea positioned herself in front of one of the kicks, and let Yusuke hit her. She was flung backwards, into the street, landing in a heap. She glanced to her right, looking for her cue. Seeing it, she got up and began to yell at Yusuke,

"Tha rele hurt, Uusuke!" She shouted at him.

All of a sudden, a team of flying gerbils swooped by and caught Andrea in a net. The gerbil who appeared to be in command stopped in front of the four, and said in a gruff yet squeaky voice,

"This kitsune has betrayed the rest of her team, and now must be confiscated and punished." With that the gerbil flew away after its squad.

Kurama stood on the second step of his porch, staring off at the rapidly disappearing gerbils. He stepped onto the side walk, and said in a faraway voice,

"We have to go save her, she was just warning us." He began down his front walk, and was able to get as far as the sidewalk before a plushie, riding a flying gerbil, stopped him. The plushie, which happened to be the same Bakura plushie from earlier, threw a rolled up piece of paper at Kurama and spurred the gerbil to go. Kurama caught the paper, unrolled it and began to read aloud

_Dear peoples,_

_Andrea has been a bad kitsune, and therefore has to be punished. If you peoples wanna come and watch, please be at the following address in a half hour:_

_The old abandoned store in the middle of Tokyo_

_Sarcastically,_

_Team Kitsune_

Kurama looked at the letter once more, and then looked up at the rest of his friends.

"We need to go and find her," he said. Hiei jumped out of the tree, and snatched the letter from Kurama's hands. He looked it over, and said

"Don't you think that's a little strange?" he asked. Kurama shrugged and brushed by the others, walking down the sidewalk quickly.

**[[in Location B]]**

Neha paced around the room, cell phone pressed to her ear

(Note to readers: Neha does not actually have a cell phone in real life, but this is a fanfic, and anything can happen)

"Wait a second," she said, looking up at Andrea, who was prancing about the room with glee. "Do we _have_ a Master Plan?"

Andrea stopped mid-prance and fell to the ground. The room fell silent, and the only noise was the hum of the computers. There was utter silence and Liz put her head in her hands. Nikki shrugged and went back to drawing her bunnies with knives in their heads for her Xanga.

Then, Neha's cell phone began to ring.

It was a nice ring tone, '**Fukai Mori**', to be exact, but at that moment, it was the most inappropriate sound in the world for the situation at hand. Something like '**The Doll's Burial**' by Peter Ilyitch Tchaikovsky, or '**First Loss**' by Robert Schumann would have been much more apposite.

Neha pressed 'talk' on her cell phone, and, very hesitantly, said, "Hello?"

The others watched anxiously, as the smile on Neha's face grew wider and wider. When she hung up, the others demanded to know what had happened to so drastically change her mood.

"Team Kitsune," she began, "three things: divide and conquer, peach cobbler, and Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk."

(note to readers: to find out what _Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk_ actually is, just look closely at the title. If you're still so beef brained you can't figure it out, just see _The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade_ by Demon of the Black Fire. If you can't be bothered to read it, why should we be bothered about whether you know what Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk actually is?)

A smile spread across each of their faces as they realized what Neha was talking about.

Elli turned to the screen. "Yusuke, you're eating cobbler tonight!"


	5. This is the part where you understand th...

**[[chapter five- this is the part where you understand the title of our story]]**

"Come on, Hiei, can you walk any slower?" Kurama snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I can." Hiei promptly began walking at a snail's pace.

"And he's the fast one?" Kuwabara muttered under his breath.

"Hurry _up_," Kurama said acidly. "Andrea's gonna die if we don't hurry!"

Adopting a 'very annoyed, and possibly mad' face, Hiei answered doing his best to hold his temper,

"No, she is not," he said, "All that will happen is that she'll be kicked out of the group, or something along those lines."

"How do you know?! Those fangirls can be _vicious_!" Kurama shouted at him. The others were silent, and looked on as Kurama turned on his heel and began, _again_, down the sidewalk.

"You know," Kuwabara said, absently. "Kurama was doing a good job of staying calm until now."

"Gee, I'd have never guessed." Yusuke said sarcastically, following Kurama down the walk.

"You know," Hiei said, mimicking Kuwabara. "_You_ were doing a good job of being quiet until now." He began down the road, slowly, calling over his shoulder, "Now, shut up."

**[[in Location B that we now know as the old abandoned store]]**

Elli ran around frantically, setting mousetraps around the room, hanging fake but otherwise very realistic looking cobwebs from the roof and lamps and other things like that. And for a final touch, she added an old china plate, with cobbler crumbs on it. She looked at the plate wondering how anybody could eat fruit that was warm, preferring it cold herself. She glanced over her shoulder, and ran back to the new control room. She stepped through the aura-in-a-bottle they had erected around the room, so as the four wouldn't be able to find them, and into the little room. She sat down in her chair, monitoring the progress Kurama was making. Andrea, who had transformed into a halfway stage where she wasn't quite a fox, but not quite a human, looked over her shoulder, and said completely honest,

"I think Kurama _likes_ me."

Elli stared at her a moment then said,

"You mean, _like_ like?"

Andrea nodded and retreated to the makeshift courtroom, where they were going to pull one on Kurama. Elli bit her lip. If that was true, what she wouldn't give to be in Andrea's shoes made a very small list.

Neha wandered in from the side room. She plopped down in the chair next to Elli, and flipped on the speakers they had rigged in the old shop. She tapped the microphone saying,

"Hello, hola, aloha, whatever. Testing, one, two, testing, do the speakers work? Inu-Yasha is better than Youko..."

Elli glared at her friend, and she stopped talking.

"What?" she asked, "I'm entitled to my own opinion, aren't I?"

"No," Elli said flatly.

Liz tapped on one of the cameras, and waved.

"Sounds great!" She said to the camera. Neha smiled and spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you, mortal." She layered her voice with a creepy, deep accent.

Elli grabbed the microphone and yelled at Liz,

"You don't honestly mean to tell me you agree with her on the Youko—Inu-Yasha thing?"

Liz looked at the camera, with an awkward look about her. She coughed once, and quickly left the range of the camera. Elli returned her attention to the screen of her computer.

Kurama was fighting through the crowds of people in the city. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were lagging behind. The two humans had managed to rid themselves of the feathers, but some glue still clung to their clothes. They approached the doors of the old shop, hesitating at the door.

Elli grabbed the microphone and shouted into it,

"Okay, Kurama's prank is ready. I hope that the gerbils have gotten to work on the pie, and aren't sitting around playing Super Smash Brothers like I _told_ them not to!" Elli frowned as she heard scurrying and squeaking from the other room.

She sat down and activated the computer, embedded in the table, it hummed and booted up. She carefully slid a headphone set that blended with her hair on her head. As of now, Elli was tuned in to _everything_ going on in the control room.

"All right, Elli, we're in business," Neha said in her ear, having returned to the control room by this time. "Get back here, because you _have_ to be with me for the test of that ThoughtManager software I made—but it was Nikki's idea to use it against Hiei," she added hurriedly, and Elli knew that Nikki was standing menacingly over her poor friend.

"I'm coming," she sighed. "Just let me get Andrea in her place...those pills should keep the blood from rushing to her head, so tell Liz thanks." There was a slight _beep_ as Neha pressed another button to speak to Andrea.

Elli smiled, rubbing her hands evilly. This summer was turning out to be a lot more fun than she'd expected.

Kurama heaved the door to the broken down shop open. The other three followed him into the dimly lit room.

It was dusty, damp and cold. There were cobwebs everywhere, and old mouse traps strewn over the floor.

"Nobody's been here, ever." Kuwabara said, shivering.

"When, exactly did you figure that one out?" Hiei asked, coldly. There was no answer.

"HEY!" Yusuke shouted running over to a little table. "Look at this!"

He pointed to a plate, with crumbs on it. The others walked over, and looked down on the blue china plate.

"So what?" Hiei asked, clearly not amused.

"It means that those girls were here and they have food!"

"How will this help us, exactly?" Kurama asked him. Yusuke thought a moment, then said,

"It doesn't, I'm just really hungry!"

"Great," Kurama said glancing around the room, "Good for you. Now lets go find Andrea."

Almost as if on cue, there was a noise down one of the hallways. It was a rattling clinking noise, as if something, chains maybe, were being dragged down the hallway. Then it stopped and someone, a girl, moaned.

"Please." She said, her voice sounded weak, and strangled. "Don't, please..!"

The four of them froze, staring down the hallway. The dragging began again, and the girl's voice disappeared down the way.

"That must have been Andrea!" Kurama said, in a soft voice. Then with out another word, he started at a run down the corridor.

"Should we follow him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nah." Yusuke said, turning down another hall, where there were more pie crumbs, "Let's go see were they're keeping the food."

"Do as you want," Hiei said walking over to the stairs, and sitting down, "I'm going to wait here for Kurama."

"Whatever." Yusuke said, and disappeared down another hall. Kuwabara turned and followed him, leaving the fire demon in the little room.

Hiei sat in silence for a while; pondering the situation they were in. With that stupid kitsune kidnapped, Kurama was gone. He always was an oversensitive fool. And the pig Kuwabara and the other pig Yusuke had gone after pie crumbs...kind of like Kurama when he got drunk...Hiei snickered in spite of himself. Kurama dancing around like the fool he was, turned out to be an interesting experience. He remembered the substance the other kitsune had put into the lemonade—Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk. He wondered vaguely if they had any left...it would be interesting if they did...you could put it in all sorts of things...lemonade, pies, cakes...

Pies.

It hit Hiei in an instant. He jumped to his feet. He didn't care much for Kuwabara and Yusuke, but he didn't want to seem outsmarted by Team Kitsune. He dashed down the corridor where they had gone.

Somewhere far above him, Nikki pushed a button, smirking.

Hiei prowled down the hall, fireball in hand. He scanned the wall, the floor, even the ceiling, looking for the slightest hint. There was a small noise above him, a clicking noise of sorts. He looked upward, and the tiled ceiling opened up, and then...

_Tapioca pudding?_

Hiei was so confused he forgot to run. The thick pudding sloshed over his shoulders, splashing to the floor. It took him a few seconds to recognize the sounds of laughter overhead. And then he knew.

_I've been pranked!_

The fact that this was so unlikely was enough for Hiei to feel, if only for one small nanosecond, completely and utterly defeated. But the next second, his eyes were filled with determination. He would make them _pay_.


	6. When two ningens get drunk life is fun

**[[chapter six- when two piggy ningens get drunk, life gets fun]]**

Liz grabbed the edge of the desk, breathless with laughter.

"It's...so...funny!" she gasped, pointing at Hiei, who stood confusedly in a sea of tapioca pudding. "Andrea is _such_ a genius!"

"I know," Nikki agreed. "I mean, this is so ingenious..."

"Hello?" Neha asked. "Andrea didn't exactly plan this one, except for the 'torture' sequence...the ThoughtManager software was _Nikki's_ idea. The concept of kidnapping Andrea was Elli's brainwave. I mean, _Liz_ figured out how to lure the two ningens to the kitchen, and I was the tapioca pudding inspiration."

"True," Elli nodded. They sat in silence, pondering their amazing intelligence.

"Hey, look," Liz pointed at Nikki's screen. "The two ningens reached the kitchen. Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk should be a _lot_ more powerful on them than it was the last time Andrea-kitsune used it. Wonder how they'll take it?"

The four girls pulled up plush chairs around Nikki's screen, bordered with Bakura plushies, and watched the hilarious scene unfold...

Yusuke wandered down the hallway, Kuwabara following close behind. He peered around the corner and saw...

"PEACH COBBLER!" he yelled, running up to a giant pile of peach cobbler. "I'm so hungry; I bet I could eat it _all_!"

Kuwabara ran up behind him and said, preparing to dive into the pie,

"Not if I can help it, Urameshi." He said, jumping into the pie and beginning to shove handfuls into his mouth, Yusuke joining him.

They ate the pie until there was none left to eat. Kuwabara swayed back and forth, and falling over, onto the dark tile floor. He opened his eyes, looking up onto a shelf.

"Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk." He read out loud from a bottle that happened to be on the shelf, pronouncing it, 'thee-stoof-ma-keys-yo-oo-drunk.' "Wonder what that is."

Yusuke got up from the floor, and staggered over to the wall, propping himself up on the bricks.

"That was fuuuuuuuuuuuuun," he said. "Lets go again!"

"Um...remember da shtuff that...Neha person showed us...the books that said "Roo-ro-oo-nee Ken-shin" on them? His girlfriend was...cute."

"Are you inshane?" Yusuke asked. "The opium girl was better!"

"Wash not!"

"Wash too!"

They continued like this for perhaps three minutes.

"What wer we shtalkin about?" Kuwabara asked finally.

"Dunno," Yusuke shrugged. "bu' le's play wif dosh dollsh!"

And he began to play with the salt and peppershakers.

Kuwabara eagerly joined Yusuke in a raucous game of 'House.' However, this normally childish game ended fairly quickly when they began to argue over who was prettier: did Teresa's brown tresses (pepper) surpass Barbie's golden locks (salt)? Or did Barbie have nicer legs than Teresa? They both retreated to different corners of the room, sulking, throwing insults at each other.

"Shtupid Teresha'sh got flappy thighsh!"

"Yeah? Well Barbie doshn't know how to brush her hair!"

"Yesh she dosh!" And so speaking, Yusuke ran his fingers through 'Barbie's' non-existent hair. He used this time to throw another insult at the peppershaker.

"Teresha should go on a diet—all her food gosh to her hipsh!"

Neither of the ningens noticed a little video camera positioned neatly on the table.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were generally good-natured (if piggy), and even in their wildly inebriated state, they made up and were friends once more.

"Sho, ol' buddy ol' pal, whatsha wanna do now?" Kuwabara said heartily, slapping Yusuke on the back. He winced, but continued to smile.

"Lesh go shee what Hiei'sh upta!"

"Hoosh Hiei?"

"Dunno...I _think_ I shud know him..."

"Lesh shee if dere's any more food!" By this time, the smashed duo had eaten through everything in the kitchen. Yusuke nodded, and after much difficulty in opening the latch to the door, wandered tipsily down the hallway. But it would have taken a very astute, not to mention sober person to notice that the video camera had grown legs and was following them sneakily down the antechamber.

Elli fell out of her chair, in hysterics. Neha got out of her chair to help her up, but was giggling so madly that she tripped over her friend. The same fate met Nikki and Liz. They all lay on the floor, sniggering at the intoxicated pair. Even the plushies had finished setting up and were rolling on the floor, laughing.

"I do hope they discover that sea of tapioca pudding," Nikki said primly.

This sent them into another round of giggles. When they recovered, Elli faced Neha's screen.

"Um...guys?" she said suddenly. "Kurama's approaching the torture antechamber."

"Well, then, I guess you should go," Neha said. "You got your headphones?"

"Yep. Wanna come down with me to do the special effects?"

"Well, if Nikki and Liz don't mind—"

"You should go," Nikki interrupted. "Hiei's trying to get to the control room right now, and he hates you two so much he'd blast you to pieces the moment he saw you guys."

"Yeah, and I've got a couple things in mind. If I could just borrow a Sessho plushie..."

"Done," Elli said quickly. She addressed a Sessho plushie who stood nearby. "Okay, Chibi-Sessho, you heard Liz, she's your boss until I get back from my judge duty.

"Wait!" Neha held her hand up dramatically. "Now is the ultimate time to test out my latest invention: the Dramatic Exit Machine!"

They all stared at her for a moment. She paused and looked around angrily.

"I said, **The Dramatic Exit Machine**!" Instantly, the floor opened up beneath her and a cloud of smoke surrounded her.

"See you downstairs," she said, waving as she was lowered through the floor.

There was a silence.

"Er...I guess I should be going...?" Elli said.

"What? Oh, oh yeah!" Nikki said. "Call your gerbil things, why don't you?"

So Elli summoned her five most faithful gerbils, who flew her downstairs.

"Andrea-kitsune," she murmured into her earpiece, knowing that Andrea could hear her, "it's Judgment Day."


	7. Why Hiei wouldn't make a good leader of ...

**[[chapter six: why Hiei would never make a good leader of a military takeover]]**

"Kurama's coming to the room, and I don't see you there, Elli!" Nikki yelled into her microphone.

"Geez, don't yell," Elli complained. "I've got you up at full blast already!"

"Sorry," Nikki whispered. "I'm freaking out. Things aren't going _exactly _according to plan, and since I suffer from O.C.D., when things don't go _exactly_according to plan, I freak out."

"Well, I'm in my judge seat, what more do you want?"

"Nothing else," she breathed, turning away to face Liz, who was watching Kuwabara and Yusuke, laughing madly. Suddenly she glanced at Neha's screen and said,

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Nikki asked anxiously. "Nothing bad, right?"

"Oh, not that bad," Liz said. "Hiei's trying to find the control room and get revenge on us. But with that aura-in-a-bottle thing Elli set up, we're safe." Liz leaned back on her control panel—pressing a small, hardly noticeable green button.

A neutral voice sounded, echoing through the room.

"Protection aura deactivated."

Nikki's palms were coated in a particularly unpleasant layer of sweat.

"Fix that!" she demanded.

"I can't!" Liz said desperately. "I'm not good with this sort of stuff, and anyway, it takes, like, twenty minutes to start working, and we don't have that kind of time!"

The girls watched the screen in horror as Hiei looked behind him and saw the door.

"Now I wish I didn't put that sign up...you remember the big, overly conspicuous one?" Nikki moaned.

"You fool!" Liz snapped.

"I'm not the one who deactivated our only defense!"

"True," Liz admitted. Hiei was now trying to open the door. They turned around and saw it rattling.

"Liz," Nikki said, trembling. "What are we going to do?"

"Hope for the best? I don't know, I never really thought about what my last words would be..."

The door opened. Hiei viewed the cowering girls in disdain. He advanced, enjoying their terrified looks.

"You." He enunciated every word. "You. Covered. Me. In. Tapioca. Pudding."

To his dismay, the Asian one snickered. He glared at her and she shrunk back.

"Well, it _was_ kind of funny," she said, as though doubting it herself.

"You. Will. Pay." He tossed a ball of compressed fire back and forth in his hands. The one with brown hair jumped back, huddled behind her chair. He decided to go after her first. The Asian girl would probably kill herself to escape him. He advanced on her. It was only then that he noticed that they had probably seen them coming through the monitors. But before he could get a good look at them, something tugged his ankle.

As Hiei, the Fire Demon, fell to the tile floor and hit his head, he made a mental note: the Asians always die first.

(note: Neha is an Asian! She is not prejudiced, nor is anyone typing this fanfic! So don't complain!)


	8. It's Judgement Day!

**[[chapter seven- it's Judgment Day!]]**

Kurama pushed open a door at the end of the corridor.

"Andrea?" he called softly. "You there?"

He looked about the dark, cold room; cobwebs hung from the ceiling and what little furniture there was. To the _very_ back of the expansive room, was a judge's seat, complete with gavel and all. Out of nowhere a light flashed onto the judge's seat, a figure rose up from behind the judge's stand. She held the little hammer in her hand, and a discarded powdered wig in her other hand. She tossed the wig aside, and pointed out into the darkness,

"Bring out the defendant!" she shouted. A light flashed on, revealing Andrea-Kitsune, half way form, hanging up side down from the ceiling. Her eyes opened slowly, and she gazed towards Kurama sadly.

"I'm... sorry." She whispered, before the judge, who happened to be Elli, shouted,

"Bring out the plaintiff!"

A light flashed on the other side of the room, revealing a gerbil, a Youko plushie, a Sessho plushie and a Bakura plushie, who stood atop the table.

Kurama stared, confused. _Plushies_ were accusing Andrea?

"Introduce yourselves," Elli commanded sharply. The gerbil said, in a gruff, yet squeaky voice,

"I am Fred, and my comrades Kawaii-Youko, Sessho, and Bakura-chan. The true plaintiff group, of Nikki, Liz, and Neha, are on surveillance duty and were unable to report. Your honor, may we present our case first?"

"Of course," Elli said amiably. She then appeared to notice Kurama.

"You there!" she snapped. "Kurama! Take a seat, we must begin with the prosecution's case."

Kurama sat down on a dusty bench, utterly baffled. What the heck was going on? What were they going to do to Andrea?

"Andrea, the kitsune-girl, should be found guilty of betraying her comrades in Official Prank Day," Sessho said. "She ruined everyone's plans and is a traitor to them all."

"Betrayal?" Elli asked solemnly. "This is indeed a serious matter."

Andrea spoke up weakly,

"I was only warning Kurama..." but she was cut off by Elli throwing the wig at her.

"Silence kitsune!" she commanded and motioned for Sessho to continue.

Kurama stared at the court session, confused beyond words.

The Bakura plushie was speaking,

"We have come to the conclusion that the traitor should be punished by way of torture." Elli blinked at the phrase, pondering it for a moment. The she turned to the darkness to the right of her,

"Has the jury come to a conclusion?" she yelled into the gloom. A light flashed on revealing a jury stand, where twenty gerbil's six Youko plushies, and ten Bakura plushies, sat solemn looks plastered to their faces.

A Bakura plushie stood, addressing Elli.

"The jury agrees with the plaintiff group." It announced, the took it's seat.

"And so, Andrea-kitsune is found guilty on all charges!" Elli claimed. Kurama gasped.

"As punishment," Elli whispered, "the guilty kitsune must be _tortured_!

"No!" Kurama shouted, standing up. "You can't do that!" Elli looked down on Kurama icily and said in a low deadly voice,

"Why ever not?"

"B-because," Kurama said stepping forward, towards the judge's stand. "Andrea was just truing to warn us,"

Elli stared at him with boredom in he eyes.

"So?" she asked.

"So, I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Kurama shouted at Elli, positioning himself in front of Andrea. She gazed at him, as if to say 'thank you'.

"Don't worry, Andrea." Kurama said to the suspended kitsune.

"Step **down** Kurama." Elli said in a venomous voice. Several plushies appeared from the shadows, brandishing a thick rope.

It all happened at once, the plushies threw the rope about Kurama, and the next thing he knew, Kurama was thrown roughly against the wall of the dusty room.

"Now then," Elli said in a sugary voice, "Shall we begin?" Elli stood up from her seat and began what looked to Kurama like a 'spears spell'. A spears spell is a hex that brought extreme pain to whoever it was directed to, by way of energy spears. Elli brought her hands up, so as her palms faced the hapless kitsune. Her hands began to glow with a bright green light, as this happened Andrea began to squirm, and flinch as if being beaten. Elli brought one hand down and turned to face Kurama. She laughed icily at him.

"You case begins next, demon." She said to him, her voice was raspy, and harsh. Making Kurama want to clear his throat. He trembled ever so slightly, now beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing.

Kurama began to stutter in a demonic language that no one could understand, but from what it sounded like, the fox demon was scared out of his wits.

Elli held a hard gaze for a moment more, and finally sank into uncontainable laughter. The glow around her hands began to diminish until it was gone. Kurama looked at her, a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"You gullible fool." One of the plushies laughed at him.

"You are so easy to trick, you know that?" Elli said to Kurama picking her head up from the table. Kurama could hear Andrea laughing too, as she undid the ropes that bound her upside-down. He stared in silence a moment more, one thought playing and replaying in his mind;_ I've been pranked. _

The plushies lessened their grip on the ropes and dragged them away into the shadows of the room.

Elli slid down from the judge's stand joining Andrea on the ground. The pair of them strode over to Kurama, both trying desperately to stop laughing. Elli extended a hand to the fox demon on the floor and helped him up. She bowed to him as formally as she could while laughing like she was.

"Gomen, Kurama." She said, holding back another fit of giggles. "No hard feelings?"

Kurama, being the good natured demon he was, shook his head and said,

"If that's the last one you're planning to pull on me, then yes."

"Of course." Andrea said. Elli suddenly stopped laughing and put a hand to her ear.

"What?!" she shouted irately. She paused listening to Nikki shouting at her from the other end.

"Okay, okay, we'll be right there. Just don't do anything stupid!" and with that Elli removed her headset and turned to Andrea and Kurama,

"Hiei found the control room." She said somberly. Then she turned to the darkness behind them,

"Neha, get out here." She shouted at the dimness. "This is urgent!"

Neha emerged from behind the jury's booth carrying a bottle of glow in the dark make-up.

After Elli briefly explained the situation, they departed for the staircase, as, Neha explained, the one fault in the prototype of the Dramatic Exit Machine was that it was a one-way system.


	9. No hard feelings or not

**[[chapter eight- no hard feelings...or not]]**

Hiei blinked, his vision blurring at the edges.

_Where am I?_ He wondered. Then he remembered. Jumping upright, he surveyed the room. The brown-haired ningen was frantically pushing buttons, looking all the while at a glowing screen.

"Come in, Elli, come _in_!" she moaned furiously. Then the Asian girl laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you're pressing the wrong button."

"Ah."

Aforementioned Asian girl pressed a little magenta button on her keypad and spoke urgently into her microphone.

"Elli? We see that Operation Kurama has gone successfully, and we're really glad, but we've got a Code Red Situation here. Hiei found the Control Room. We—_I­_—knocked him out, but he's going to recover any second now, and then we're going to have a very angry fire demon on our hands."

"How about not?" Hiei muttered, advancing upon her. She turned and screamed.

"Don't!" she pleaded, falling to her knees, "I'll give you anything—my Magic cards, my Yugioh cards, my life-size Bakura, you name it, _anything_! Just don't kill me!"

"No."

"Please, Hiei, we're really sorry," the brown-haired girl whimpered. "We'll never prank you again—at least, not on so grand a scale."

"Never. Do. That. Again."

"Don't fret, we've learned our lesson!"

"You know, you four are possibly the most troublesome ningens I've ever had the misfortune to meet," he sighed. "You just don't back down. But now, you will, because _I've_ got the power _now_, and _I'm_ calling the shots."

"Right. You call the shots," the Asian girl said seriously, nodding, "I got it."

Hiei smirked. They were mere girls, after all, afraid of painful death like anyone else. It was surprisingly simple to defeat them, and he wondered vaguely why no one had tried it before. Possibly because they had put up such a convincing façade of courage.

At that moment, Elli, Neha, and the kitsune girl burst into the room, accompanied by Kurama, all of whom were panting slightly.

"Stop right there, Hiei!" Neha shrieked. "Don't lay a _single_ finger on my friends!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Hiei leered. "You and a couple of _baka kitsunes_?"

At precisely that second, Kuwabara and Yusuke staggered through the doorway. They had to have the worst timing ever. Hiei studied them carefully. They were swaying around and giggling like women. They looked...like Kurama when he got drunk.

_The pie crumbs_, he realized. Feeling slightly defensive about his friends and their pranked states, he stood in front of them, a guard, to shield them from the evils of the five innocuous-seeming girls before them.

"Sorry, but it looks like _we've_ won at your little games this time," he sneered.

"Oh, no you haven't!" the Asian one said calmly. She reached into a backpack and pulled out what Hiei presumed to be her most lethal weapon...

A card. He gazed at it curiously.

"A _card_?" he sniggered. "That's going to be our downfall?"

"Go, Rah! Obliterate them!" she cried. Instantly, a gold dragon with huge, metallic wings arose from the card. The four Yu Yu Hakusho cast members stared in horror as Rah prepared to 'obliterate' them. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara snapped out of their drunken state. They didn't know what 'obliterate' meant, but it didn't sound very good to them.

Without thinking about it, they turned on their heels and ran from the building in terror. Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed wildly as Rah's head burst through the roof, and even Hiei and Kurama were struck with complete terror.

Nikki sniggered as she watched the four of them depart, and she struck a victory pose. Elli turned to her friend and stared at her dragon with a look of complete perplexity on her face.

"Um... Nikki?" she asked gazing at the golden dragon, which (until now) she had thought to be a part of, who ever it was that created Yugi-Oh!' imagination. She stared at Elli a moment, then following her gaze and said,

"Oh, that."

Elli nodded distantly, "How did you do _that_?" she asked.

"Illusion." Nikki answered.

"Oooooooooooooooh." The others coursed, watching as the god-card vanished. They all stood in silence for a bit more, reflecting on the day's events.

"Guys," Neha said to the rest of the group. "We should go and find them, and apologize for all those pranks."

"Yea," Elli agreed, "Especially Hiei." Here she paused and smiled, "He's probably afraid to touch any kind of dessert now."

This caused a round of giggles. But in the end, all of the five girls who made up Team Kitsune, left for the door of the old shop in search of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.


	10. Home sweet home, well sort of

HAPPY NEW YEARS! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!!!! FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY FINAAAAAAAALY FIIIIIIIINSHED!!!!! gomen gomen gomen for teh wait, my co-writer didn't give it back till newyears eve. ::in teh background you hear a voice screaming "i'm sorry!!!" but it fades:: call the FINAL chapter of this fic a new years present. My resolution: never give my co-writer the chapters of my fics EVER AGAIN

chapter eleven( Home sweet home… well, sort of

It had been a full week since Team Kitsune had been in Japan. Summer was nearly over, and all of the girls were gathered down at the creek, bidding summer their last farewells.

"What triumph," Elli sighed dramatically; rethinking the trip they had all taken. Neha punched her in the arm. She winced and rubbed the spot.

Quite a bit had changed over the one-week period of time. Elli now liked being called Lenni, instead. And Neha had taken a recent delight to physically harming her friend. Liz and Lenni had worked together to compile all of one manga series, and Nikki had introduced them all to the (wonderful, great, funny, cool) songs by Weird Al. Andrea had begun to improve her kitsune half's speech, and Ami had developed a liking to Shippou of Inu-Yasha. All in all, a decent improvement. But, alas, school was a mere three days away, and everyone was down cast.

"Ho-hum." Liz sighed, prying a stone from the dirt and hurling it at the opposite bank of the creek.

"Good bye, fair summer, we'll miss you dearly." Nikki said.

"To bad we can't go back to Japan." Andrea said warily.

"To visit, Kurama, maybe?" Lenni asked.

"You'd know." Andrea retorted. Lenni was silent, and looked down at her hands, trying to hide a faint blush.

They all heaved a sigh.

Out of the wide blue yonder, there was a **bang!** Team Kitsune whirled around.

"Well, well, well." A cool dark voice growled. "Look what I found."

Lenni and Andrea gulped, Nikki looked surprised, and the rest of them had on assorted looks of fear and astonishment.

"Indeed." A second voice agreed.

"What should we do about this?" yet another voice asked, this one off tone and cracked.

"Trial and Error, I'd say." The last one said.

The four of them advanced on the hapless Team Kitsune.

"RUN AWAY!" Lenni yelled at the top of her voice. She and the others were on their feet instantly, and running in all different directions.

The Rekai Tantei watched them go. Hiei snorted, and disappeared in a rush of speed, off to cause misery in the girl's life no doubt. Kurama smiled to himself and strode off into the woods the way Andrea had gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off as well.

This is how the last days of summer were. That is, until school started, anyway. That's a whole different ballpark. One that is far too big to put into this fic.

The End

Lenni- Arigatou mina-san! Although **nobody** bothered to help me in my time of writers block, I can forgive that. If enough people review positively, (and maybe give me ideas hinthint) I may do a sequel. Thinking about it, no ideas though. What about? That is a very good question. If I come up with something, I will post it in my bio under the title of this fic, or something.

Neha-You weren't the only person with writer's block…Happy New Year, everybody! Anyways, you guys should listen to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. It's a great song by Green Day…that was random. Well, I liked this fic in particular, dunno why. Perhaps it's just because.

Lenni-Because…?

Neha-Because because.

Lenni- yea…well, that sums it up, really. Happy reviewing!

Gomen- sorry

Ningen- human

Ningenkai- human world

Konichiwa- good morning or hello

Kitsune- fox

Baka- stupid moron or idiot

Fukai Mori- deep woods

Hai- yes

Arigatou- thank you

Mina-san - everyone


	11. autheresses note

Autheresses note!

Lenni- konichiwa mina-san! Arigatou to all of you who reviewed. And to those who had to wait half a year (literally, i think i started posting this in the summer of 04) I'm so very very very very very sorry! gomen --bows--. Also, for this fic, I cannot, and will not take all the credit for the writing and publishing of it. Neha and I co-wrote it and I need to give her much due credit for the salt and pepper shaker thing, the Dramatic Exit Machine,the pie bomb, and the illusion of the dragon.

Neha- gee, thanks. --waves-- konichiwa, everyone! and arigatou!

Liz- yea, yea, yea, thanks, hi, sorry for the wait, blah, blah, blah. Heres the deal, I'm literally begging for reviews on this other story Lenni and I co-wrote. It's called "Revenge of the Demons" and it's about a bunch of the yyh demons trying

Lenni- and generally failing!

Liz- ...ahem...and trying to take revenge on us for blackmailing them so much and making their lives a living heck...yes heck, Lenni told me not to swear...Y.Y

Lenni- hehe, yep! So, if you'll just go up tp that blue bar thingy up there and click the 'search' button and type in 'revenge' in the title search under yyh, you should come up with it.

Liz- --begging-- please review it! Only Lenni and my friend did and I'm sad Y.Y

Neha- yea...so go review it please!

Lenni- Once again, thanks for all you're reviews! and if you so desprately want a sequel, then review your ideas. I'll take them into consideration.

Lenni, Liz, Neha- Ja ne, mina-san!


End file.
